life as a hero: a story about Steve
by arcticat of xlandia
Summary: This is a story about Steve from minecraft and some of the troubles he would face if he were able to think and act on his own.
1. prologue

Hi all arcticat of x-landia here this will be the first story I post to this site yay don't hit me to hard with criticism any tips are welcome criticism is also welcome just don't be mean please and thank you.

So here it is "life as a hero: a story about Steve"

Disclaimer: Majong and notch own minecraft not me

Prologue: and so it begins...

Pixels float threw empty space. Nothing more than ones and zeros coming together to form small blocks of color, but when you add codes and formulas and a heck of a lot of imagination you can get something amazing. This is how I came to be. Hi my name is Steve and I live in a world known as minecraft. To me and most villagers in this world we bow to our ruler, protector, and creator Notch. He is a kind loving and powerful man who loves nothing more than to see his subjects build to our hearts content using the materials found in his world. Everyone was happy, that was until he came to this world.

Endnote: yes I know this was a short entry chapters will be longer than this don't worry


	2. Chapter 1

Arcticat of x-landia here 1st official chapter and I know what you're thinking "wait you already posted a chapter!" and what I have to say to that is WRONG that was a prologue. Now for chapter number 1.

Disclaimer: minecraft not the property of me its not mine OK

CHAPTER 1 : the day that everything was supposed to be perfect.

It was a day like any other. I woke up like I do every morning, got out of bed, and cooked and ate some porkchops for breakfast. I grabbed my pickaxe and started out the door and thought about what I should do. I could always see what my friend Jason the blacksmith was up to he was always creating new things to use for hunting, or defending the city from mobs at night like zombies and skeletons. No big deal, no one really ever worried about stuff like that, what with notches wall and night gaurd. There is also Bobby the miner who is always good for a quick cave diving exploration. Or if I want to have some real fun I could go meet up with Angy the huntress with probably the best aim with a bow I've ever seen. I was running all this through my head when it happened.

A strange man with a hood over his head had just arrived at the city gates. The two day guards, poor fools never even had a chance, never having to worry about mobs during the day, posted at the gates stopped the man.

"Hello there friend as the guard of this gate I will have to ask you your name," Said the first guard.

"My name," said the hooded figure as he looked at the two guards with two eyes of pure white light, "is one you will soon come to fear," He continued as the guards drew there iron swords which quickly dissolved in their hands becoming 1s and 0s once again, "my name is one that even your great notch will come to fear," he started towards the two men faster than anything could ever move grabbing both men by there faces ramming them both through the wooden gate causing it to shatter into pixels,"listen well citizens of the city of notch for I am herobrine, and I am here to release you from your human weaknesses and limitations." As he spoke the two guards that he used as battery rams stood up from the ground but they were no longer two ordinary guards they were turned into something every villager hoped would never exist, zombies that could survive in the day, "go now my new children play with these toys I have provided for you. But save notch for me."

Back in front of my house I heard screams erupt from the front of the city freeing me from my daze and causing me to look towards the main gate what i saw horrified me. People of every age were running scared down the street from what appeared to be spiders of incredible sizes. In the distance I saw smoke rising from housetops and burning trees. So I did what anyone would do in this situation I ran like a bat out of the nether hoping that I could make it to notch's castle in time. If anyone knew what to do it would be notch. As I ran I looked back and saw one of the spiders coming after me at an alarming rate. I quickened my pace when all of a sudden an arrow shot right by my head and into the Spider's!

"Angy! Am I ever glad to see you." I say looking at the green haired girl standing in front of me, "Thank notch you were here."

"Don't mention it," she said before quickly firing an arrow at another spider trying to jump on us from a nearby roof then quickly running up next to me, "just tell me what in the nether is going on here?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, that's why I'm going to the castle if anyone can help its notch," I reply as we continue running down the street.

"Sounds like a..." She didn't get to Finnish her sentence before a shadowy figure appeared in out of thin air directly in front of us.

Angy shot an arrow at the creature right before it vanished as quickly as it came leaving a block of lit TNT in its place. Me and Angy cringe and close our eyes in preparation for the blast but are shock when nothing happens. We look up just in time to see a giant metal creature fling the TNT in the direction we just came from angy reads another arrow, but is quickly surprised by familiar laughter.

"Probably not a great idea there Ang," and who would walk out from behind this metal giant but Jason holding an iron sword and a matching chestplate and helmet, "Ivy here did kinda just save your life."

"Ivy? So this is another of your inventions?" I ask looking at the metal monster.

"Not exactly," he said scratching the back of his head.

"I found the instructions on how to build it while exploring a cave," came a voice from behind ivy.

"Bobby your here two?" I ask.

"Well I couldn't let you have all the fun!" Said the dwarf as he came around from behind ivy. Wearing full gold armour and holding a sword of the same metal.

"You guys wouldn't happen to have any extra weapons would you?" I ask the two men.

"All I've got is this," bobby says handing me a stone sword.

"Better than nothing I guess," I say looking at the weapon.

"Not to break up the party but we are kinda under attack here!" Angy says shooting another arrow and taking out a zombie as if to emphasize her point.

"Right we have to get to the castle," I say taking of running towards the castle once again with everyone in tow.

End of chapter one

Thanks for reading will have next chapter out sometime in the future. Until next time this is arcticat of x-landia signing out bye.


	3. Chapter 2

Arcticat of x-landia here once again with another chapter hope you enjoy.

Side note: OK I got my first view and comment within the same day I posted the story so Bob thank you you really gave me a confidence boost and if you want me to remove your name I will if not you will be immortalized as my first reviewer thanks Bob couldn't have done it without you.

Disclaimer: minecraft is the property of the great ruler and protector of minecraft Notch

On with chapter two: the fall and rise

As me, Angy, Bobby, Jason and Ivy made it to the stairs we found ourselves surrounded by giant shadows with glowing purple eyes, spiders big enough to carry me off and the strange green creatures who seemed to blow up if you got to close(or if ivy hit them). The spiders we could pretty much handle, but the shadow creatures kept teleporting around making it hard to hit them (not that my sword would do much anyway) and as I said the green things kept exploding, so angy had to take them out with her arrows. Bobby and Jason were doing a geat job keeping most zombies and spiders at bay, while ivy did a fairly good job at deflecting arrows from skeletons. I was even doing fairly well despite my lack of combat training or really any kind of training at all. That was before he appeared behind us in a flash of light.

"Thank goodness its Not...you're not Notch." I say as I raise my sword, "who are you?" I demanded of the stranger.

"You think because you hold a sword that makes you a warrior?" The stranger in the cloak asked, " all of you think you can just kill my children as you please well I'll show you a true warrior!" He said before lunging at me at a speed that shouldn't be possible, as he was moving a giant sword made from a red metal I've never seen before materialized in his hand, which he then proceeded to swing at me using the weight of the blade to bring it down over my head.

I kneeled down and raised my sword to define against the oncoming blow, knowing that the blade would still either crush me or slice through my own sword and kill me. When all of a sudden another flash of light, brighter than before, appeared directly in front of me throwing the cloaked man back several dozen blocks into one of the houses at the bottom of the steps.

"You looked like you were in a bind there," came a warm, kind voice as I looked up to see a man with a small beard smile down at me and offer me his hand.

"Thank you sir," I say as I accept his hand and rise back up, "forgive me if I'm wrong but you look an awful lot like Notch."

"I would hope so otherwise we may have a problem for I am in fact Notch."

"You're majesty!" I say kneeling once again, "my apologies for not recognizing you sooner."

"You better get up boy I don't think this is over just yet," he said turning to face the man who was now pulling himself and his sword out of the wall, tearing half of it down in the process.

"Notch. So we finally meet, I've been waiting, and training for this moment my whole life. The day I, Herobrine, destroy you and take over this world and rebuild it in my image." Said the man known as Herobrine.

"Well I hate to tell you Mr. Brine but I can't allow you to do that." Replied Notch as he scratched the back of his head and looked down at Herobrine," you see this world is for all people to build and love and care for together. If you were the only one to shape the world it wouldn't be fair for everyone else."

"Save me your lectures you old fool!" He said as he started his way back up the stairs," now draw your weapon this fight will go down in history! The battle of gods, and the fall of the king!"

"You think yourself a god? Then you truly are beyond saving," he said with a look of pity on his face, " we shall do battle but not here not in this city." He said as he closed his eyes and slowly rose from the ground, and as he rose so did every other living being in the city. When he opened his eyes again everything disappeared the city the castle and everything beyond. We were all floating in nothingness, but as quickly as it came it disappeared and instead we stood in a large circular arena.

End note: I know small chapter but I actually split this for a reason next chapter you will find out why as I've said and will continue to say thank you for reading please review and be honest as to what you think that's all for now bye see you next time.


	4. chapter 3

Arcticat of x-landia here sorry if this took some time to upload I've been using public WiFi and its not always reliable, but alas I have not given up nor will I until this story is complete.

Disclaimer: notch is the owner of minecraft (hopefully it will stay that way).

Side note: I will be referencing some mods in this chapter and if you didn't get the reference in the last chapter herobrine was using the big Bertha when he attacked Steve. Now to quote an idol of mine "time is candy" now let's get to the chapter. PS this will be a short chapter next one will be longer I promise cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye.

CHAPTER 3: the end of the world.

This is the part I hate telling in this story so if you don't mind I'll tell it quickly.

As I said me Jason Bobby Angy and ivy, not to mention the whole city, where just teleported to a giant arena. The arena floor was made of an odd blackish purple material I'd never seen before. The walls leading up to the stands were made of lava with a glass barrier to keep it from pouring into the floor. The stands themselves were made of cobblestone with wool carpet as seats, and ever single seat was filled with either a villager or some kind of mob. The only two people on the arena floor were notch and that guy who called himself herobrine.

"I will give you one last chance to give up this hopeless endeavour!" Shouted notch as a large white blade materialized in his hand, " you will be destroyed if this continues any farther!" He added pointing the massive weapon at herobrine.

"You make it sound like you have any chance of winning this fight!" Came Herobrine's reply as he gripped his sword in both hands.

"So be it!" Notch said before he stabbed the giant sword into the ground and addressing the crowd, "this will be a day to remember the day I notch face my first challenger I've had in a long time! This boy," he says as he points to herobrine," thinks he can kill me. today I will show him the power of my Royal Blade," at this he pulls the sword from the ground," and only when he wields this weapon and I lie dead will he be the ruler of this world. The rules are set let the the match begin!"

"Time for you to die old man!" Yelled herobrine as he ran at notch at the same impossible speed as before his red sword raised to strike down anything in his path.

"I think not," notch said as he raised the royal blade easily blocking the strike and knocking herobrine in the head with the hilt flinging him to the side sending him crashing in a cloud of dust, " this is the power of a god? They sure don't make them like they used to.

"Don't mock me you fool!" An enraged herobrine came flying up from the dust, higher than I've ever seen someone jump, his sword over head swinging down as he neared notch.

Again notch blocked the attack and brought his foot up to meet with Herobrine's chest. Kicking him into the glass wall causing it to crack in places allowing lava to leak in small streams. "If this is the extent of your power I'm thoroughly unimpressed."

"I'm just getting started!" Herobrine said starting to laugh, "you want to see the power of a god? I'll show you all my true strength!" He yelled as the wall behind him burst open covering him and the floor in lava and quickly filling the arena floor.

Notch simply flew above the lava flow as if it were nothing. "This is over," he said turning away, the crowd filled with cheers and growls and raurs.

'Boom' in an eruption of lava came a single voice,"Haven't you listen to a word I've said?"

"That's not possible!" Came Jason's voice beside me," no human being could survive that!"

"I think he's already proved he's not human!" I replied.

"So this is your power? Why you think yourself a god?" It was notch turned back to face the plume of lava where the voice emanated from, "than I guess I should stop holding back now as well!" He rose higher into the air and started glowing the same brilliant white light as before. When the light faded he was in full armor made of the same white material as his sword.

"Your royal armour isn't going to save you from me" herobrine shouted as he emerged from the tower of lava standing over a stack of blocks high his sword increasing in size to match his growth," now witness the power of a true god! I am herobrine born of the end conqueror of the nether and I will destroy you king notch and rule this world with the power I've obtained. This is my goal and I will succeed and you will die!"

"All you have succeeded in doing is telling me your lineage," he paused and chuckled before appearing in front of Herobrine's face and stabbing him in one of his glowing eyes," that and giving me a bigger target."

"Aaaaahhhh my eye! my eye! I'll get you for that you little prick!" He said grabbing his face with his left hand and attacking notch with the sword in his right, batting him away like a bug.

Notch was taken by surprise by the quick reaction and was knocked into the stands colliding with ivy, who skillfully caught him," thank you my friend," he said rising back into the air to face his opponent," you may want to have that looked at by someone." Notch said pointing to Herobrine's eye.

"You'll pay for that!" Herobrine said as he swung his colossal sword at notch again.

But notch simply flew up a little higher and the blade missed him entirely," you gave up your speed for size not a great trade in my opinion but you know what they say," he said aiming his sword at Herobrine's knees and zooming at him at top speed, " the bigger they are..."

"The harder they hit," finnished herobrine as he pulled his sword back, faster than he originally had swung, and hit notch in the side with the blade sending him flying onto the lava's surface submerging his legs.

"Aaaaahhhh!"

"I told you you would pay. Now you will die but first I shall claim my prize!" Cheers could be heard from the monsters in the audience as herobrine shrank down to his normal size lava pouring from his body as he decreased in size to hoover over notch, " now do you know the power of a god?"

"No. I know the power of a demon when I see it and that is what I have seen here today." Was all notch said before herobrine took the royal blade from his hand causing the royal armour to disappear, leaving notch undefended against the lava eating away at him.

"Demon, god, what's the difference? I still won and this world is now mine." He said bringing both blades down into notch's heart.

EN: don't forget to rate and review if I get 5 reviews or 2 followers I'll keep righting this story


	5. update

OK this is basically saying sorry that this chapter is taking so long. I've been having some trouble with my account and with my tablet and only recently been able to start writing again. I hope to have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
